


Always by your side

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: Pynch Week 2018 [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam has amnesia and Ronan's a caring boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: Ronan sticks by his beloved side even when he doesn't remember who Ronan is.Pynch Week 2018: day 4:  Amnesia.





	Always by your side

beep... beep... beep... beep...

Ronan Lynch rub his eyes tiredly as he glanced over at the figure in the hospital bed, Adam Parrish, boyfriend of 2 and a half years, and fiancee of 5 months, and the steady drip drip drip of the ivy.

He thought back on the day he got the phone call...

He had been out in the Barnes attending the cattle when his foster daughter Opel had brought the phone out to him.

"Hello? who's this?" He gruffly asked.

"Hello," a solemn female voice said; " is this..." she trailed off and Ronan could hear some Shuffleing papers in the background, "Ronan?" she paused waiting.

"It depends, who's asking?"

she sighed.

"My name is Marsha Nicholson  and I'm a doctor at Cora Medical and we have a patient who is unresponsive but we found your name in their phone--"

Ronan stop listening, there was only a handful of people that a hospital would be calling him about Gansey, Declan, Matthew,  
Noah, Sargent... and Adam!

"Question," the speaker on the other end of the phone pause, "is the person male or female?" He asked.

"Male." she said; okay well that ruled out Sargent but that still left way too many people.

"What happened?" he asked as he started walking back to the house opal who had been standing there, face worried followed.

"Around 10:30 last night two people from a car crash or brought in," 'two?' Ronan thought, "Sadly one of them did not make it, his injuries were too severe and the other one is currently in a coma-"

Ronan Cut Her Off "I'm on my way."

 

* * *

 

Ronan dropped Opel off at Sargent's house and then drove like a bat out of hell. by the time  he got  to the hospital he was frazzled and nearly gave the poor woman at the front desk a heart attack,

"I'm looking for a doctor Marsha Nicholson, my name is Ronan Lynch she called me earlier, said there might be somebody I know here." he tried not to sound pissy but he was on edge.

"One moment sir, let me page her." and then the lady turn to the microphone next to her at the desk,      "paging doctor Nicholson, please paging doctor Nicholson, report to the front desk, that's all, thank you."

It seem to take a lifetime before an older woman with gray hair up in a bun approached him. "Ronan?" she asked, he nodded, she motioned for him to follow.

She let him through the hospital until they got to the ICU, using her key card she let the two of them in, they walked a few more feet until they got to a room. Room 205.

"Now I must warn you, what you're about to see may seem a little gruesome but I assure you that the patient looks worse than he actually is."

Ronan took a deep breath, a calming breath before entering the room.

His face was bruised, eyes were swollen shut, there was a forming bruise on his cheek and his nose was in a cast, the lip was split and he had multiple cuts and contusions on his face and part of his hair was shaved off from what Ronan could see under the bandages, one of his arms was in a cast. but to Ronan there was no doubt about it, this was Adam.

He turned back to the doctor and not it and they made their way out into the hallway.

" yes I recognized him, his name is Adam Parrish and he's my fiance." the doctor nodded, Ronan continued,

"You said the other passenger in Ithe car didn't survive," She nodded, "Can I see if I can identify the body?" she nodded and motioned for him to follow again.

* * *

 

The other person from the crash, the one that didn't survive was indeed is school made Noah Czerny. once that was done she led him to her office.

"Please take a seat." she motioned towards the empty chair in front of her desk as she took her own behind the desk. Ronan set and crossed his arms.

"I'm glad that we were able to identify are two patients with your help, we couldn't find either of their wallets so I had no idea who they were---"

"What happened exactly?" Ronan cut the doctor off, "Whose fault was it? where was it?"

The doctor side as she massage her forehead. " well it wasn't either of your friends, the car they were in was driving down the highway  
and was accidentally hit during a police chase, by the car the police were pursuing."

She looks sad as she continued, " we're pretty sure that Adam was the one driving, the car flipped and sadly Adam seat belt broke and he hit the windshield, your other friend, Noah you said?" He nodded, " unfortunately was not wearing his seatbelt and was ejected from the car when it rolled, I'm sorry to say that he ended up breaking his neck." she folded her hands on top of her desk.

"When Adam hit the windshield he hit his head pretty good causing fluids to accumulate, we had to do emergency surgery to relieve the pressure. the coma we have him in is an induced coma, but with the injuries his brain received I'm sorry to say that we won't be able to ascertain if he will have memory loss or not when he awakes. is there anybody I can call? she asked kindly.

Ronan close his eyes and just shook his head as he said; " I got it thank you doctor, may I go sit with him now?" he asked her, she nodded and stood up. " I'll walk you back."

in the flashback.

That had been two months ago, about a week after the accident they had ran some more test and saw that the swelling on his brain had went down so had slowly took in him off of the medicine keeping him in the induce coma but yet he still hadn't woken up.

When he had gotten back to his boyfriend's room he had called gansey to inform him  and then called over at the maggots house asking if  opal  could stay for a while.

"Absolutely Lynch, you take all the time you need, stay with Adam."

He also had to call Noah's parents, it didn't have to be said that his parents and sisters were sad and upset.

* * *

 

It has now been 5 months since the car accident and Adam still hadn't shown any signs of waking.

"Hello Ronan deer, how's our patient today?" nurse Sofia said.

"Still not awake." he said as he rubbed circles on his boyfriend's hand.

The nurse just smiled sadly as she looked at Adams chart.

"His CAT scan looks normal, as well as all of his other test." she looked up and smiled Softly. " just remember what the doctor said, talk to him."

* * *

 

" ...and the magician said I will be your eyes, I will be your hands..."

A grown came from the figure on the bed.

Ronan eyes shot up from the book he was reading, and they met half lidded, glazed eyes. he quickly got up and pressed the call button.

" yes?" the nurse came over the speaker.

"He's waking up." Ronan told them and before Ronan knew it the doctor and nurses were surrounding the bed.

"High Adam," Dr Nicholson said;

"I- I hmm, who am I? where am I? who are you?

Dr Nicholson glanced at one of the nurses.

"I'm Dr Nicholson, your name is Adam Parrish, you are in the hospital, you were in an accident, what do you remember?" she asked.

Adam blink sluggishly.

"I, hmm... a car, hmm I- I don't know." Ronan step forward and placed a hand on top of Adams- who jerked away.

"Who are you? don't touch me."

The nurses and doctor shared another look.

" Adam sweetheart, this is Ronan, your fiance."

Adam just blinked and then said; "I don't have a fiance, and I have no idea who that is."

Ronan new he shouldn't feel hurt, he knew that there was a chance that Adam would have amnesia, but it did and he was.

"okay Adam just calm down, we're going to take you for some test is that okay?" Dr Nicholson ask. he nodded.

Dr Nicholson step back and motion for Ronan to follow her.

Once the two wore out in the hall Dr Nicholson turn to Ronan.

"Okay let's not rush into any thoughts now, I told you that there was a chance that he could have amnesia, it's too early to say of it's temporary, give him a few days, tell you what, if you can gather up some pictures people, things to help jog his memory. He just woke up, he's confused, memories could start returning within a few hours to a few days, just give him time." she patted his shoulder and the two watched as Adam was rolled to go get another CAT scan.

The next few days, where hard on everybody, Ronan had called gansey and Sergeant to let them know and then he had went to the nearest library, shutter, and printed a crapload of photos.

Now he was back in the hospital with his folder full of photos.

When he entered Adam's room a therapist was with him asking him questions from a list of things that Ronan had wrote down.

"Okay Adam did you have a job?" she asked pin poised to write down his answer.

" yes, I'm a mechanic." He answered.

"do you have any hobbies?"

Adam knotted his head and then blush and bit his lip. " I like reading tarot cards."

The nurse smiled and wrote it down.

"How did you become deaf in one ear?"

Adams eyes scrunched together as he thought, " I- I don't know."

"And do you have any significant other in your life?" and to Ronan this was the most important question out of the bunch.

"Hmm, I- no, not right now in high school I dated a girl named Blue."

And didn't that sting.

* * *

 

"And I have a foster daughter named Opel, and we run my family farm it's just known as the Barnes-"

"Why do you stay with me?" Adam asked one day while they were waiting to get the cast off his leg. " I don't even know you."

Ronan closed his eyes, "We went to HighSchool together, you, I, Gansey  
and Noah-"

" Noah was the name of the boy I was in the car crash with right?" Adam asked puzzledly.

" yeah. we spend summer after summer together, you were there when I lost my mother-"

"Aurora."

Ronan opened his eyes and glanced into blue orbs. "yes, that was her name."

At that point the doctor came in. "okay Adam let's get that cast off then maybe we can get you out of here."

3 years later.

Adam never  could fully could remembered the accident, and he never did actually recall that he was engaged to Ronan but during the time that they spent together while at the hospital and then even once Adam was home Ronan coming by to help him Adam started falling in love with the dark gloomy farmer. until one day just out of the blue Adam asked.

" will you marry me?"


End file.
